M17
|period = 1959 - 1990s |issued = }} The M17 series of protective masks were a series of field protective respirators designed for the United States military in the early 1960s and used all the way up through the middle 90s when it was officially phased out by the new M40 series protective mask. Beginnings During a period after the World War II & Korean wars when streamlining the issued equipment and a race for technological dominance over the Soviets had come to a head, the U.S. Military saw it fit to design a new mask. Based on the assumption that the M9 was simply too bulky and aged (Although M9 series masks would be used for special purposes well through the mid-1990s). Design requirements called for a compact design that did not have external filter canisters or hose-connected filter elements. The internal filter pouch solution also eliminated the requirement to have different designs for left and right handed service members. A voice diaphragm was also a design requirement to aid in battlefield speech communications in a contaminated environment.Edgewood Chemical Biological Center 85th Anniversary Flyer https://www.ecbc.army.mil/ip/brochures/ecbc_85_year_brochure.pdf After about a decade of testing and development, a mask began production in 1959 as the ABC-M17 (Atomic, Biological, Chemical) with the same standard of protection as the M9 series, although with a downside of a shorter filter lifespan and filtering capacity. Prototype In the beginning stages of development there were many concepts that were conceived and dropped. Some of the most notable design features were: different filter intake covers, different eye lens shapes and positions, different voice emitter, outlet valve covers, and different symbols molded onto the rubber. Surviving prototypes are rare and only a handful are known to still exist. ABC-M17 In 1960, the first US troops were issued with their brand new ABC-M17 protective masks. The mask received generally positive reviews but service members did complain about the difficulty of filter changing. This first version of the M17 did not incorporate a drinking tube or resuscitation system, instead only featuring a voice diaphragm. M17A1 Only 8 years after the introduction of the ABC-M17 it was time for a revamp. In 1966, Army research rolled out the M17A1, officially dropping the ABC prefix from the name of the mask. With the new mask came new features; # The addition of the drinking system, # The addition of the resuscitation system. The drinking system designed for the M17A1 is believed to be the first in the world, followed shortly thereafter by British and German designs. The drinking system, standard on US protective masks today, incorporates a hose pre-attached to the mask, instead of unscrewing and screwing multiple connections together (all the while exposing the water and human body to possible contamination). The M17A1 incorporates a quick couple connector that greatly reduces risk of contamination when used with the compatible M1 Water Canteen Cap. One of the oddest (and most ill thought out) ideas of the M17A1 was the resuscitation tube provided to soldiers with the mask. Designed with intent to allow a masked soldier to provide artificial respiration to an unmasked casualty, the resuscitation tube was a noble idea gone wrong. The problem with it being the exposure of both soldiers to contamination, the soldier giving aid ran the risk of encountering resistance from the airway of the casualty, pushing air back into his mask and breaking the seal on it. The casualty would remain unmasked and would continue absorbing the contaminated environment. It was for this reason that the resuscitation system was dropped on the M17A2. M17A2 During the early 80s the US government began fielding the latest and what would be one of the final variations of the M17 mask; the M17A2. This version of the M17 mask would not feature the old resuscitation tube of the M17A1 and would be used by US forces deployed around the world. Commonly found in the classic M17 canvas carrying bag, the respirator would also come with a standard water-sealable bag that would protect the mask's filters from water damage during immersion. The M17A2 also has the exterior tilt (rotary) lever for the drinking tube. The purpose of this tilt lever was to allow the user to position the inner drinking tube into one's mouth from the exterior of the mask. This lever became a source of maintenance problems due to service members over torquing the lever and cracking the metal of the voice diaphragm and outlet valve assembly. The 1987 version of the technical manual addressed this problem by adding that fault to the inspection regime for the mask.https://www.scribd.com/document/253438083/M17-Gas-Mask-Manual TM 3-4240-279-10 (M-17A2 User Technical Manual) Once the user was done drinking, the lever would be manually tilted back and the tube would move up and away from the user's mouth. This feature was discarded on later respirators like the MCU-2/P gas mask and this meant that users with pronounced lips would have the tube contact the edge of their lips even if there was no desire to drink and this became a distraction to some. The M17A2 would use common M17 accessories such as neutral gray outserts and the characteristic olive drab NBC hood. M17A2s were made by MSA although it is possible that other companies did manufacture the M17. Manufacturer stamps on the M17A2 can be found in two locations, one is near the right eyepiece with the manufacturer's name and year of manufacture and the second (almost hidden) mark is on the right side of the inner end of the nose cup assembly facing the internal filter compartment. Other markings include "M17 C2" just on the top of the right side. Although the M17A2 was phased out and replaced by the M40 series protective masks, the extra-small version of the M17A2 was retained and issued to servicemembers with particularly small faces that could not be properly fitted with an M40 series mask. The extra-small masks were issued on a case-by-case basis directly from Rock Island Arsenal and the service member would retain that mask throughout his or her career. Filter Elements The M17 series protective mask took a slightly curved, triangular filter elements often referred to as "pork chop-shaped." The filter elements came in white airtight, vacuum packed paper bags with labels indicating the filter nomenclature. The filter elements were designated M13 and were improved over time to the M13A1 and M13A2. The different generations of filter elements could be identified by the color of the connector ring: All generations of the filter elements were intended for full combat use and were effective against all known chemical warfare agents, however as each generation was introduced, the previous generation was designated as only sufficient for training with tear gas (CS) or another confidence source such as amyl acetate (banana oil) or camphor.http://chemical-biological.tpub.com/SB-3-30-2/SB-3-30-20003.htmSB-3-30-2 Chemical - Biological Canisters and Filter Elements: Serviceability Lists Manual The filters could filter out radioactive particles to keep those particles out of the wearer's respiratory system but concentrated those particles in the filter media close to the face. The filter elements were composed of lightweight gas-aerosol filter material that fit into cheek pouches of the mask.The History of Military Mask Filters The filter media contained ASC Whetlerite activated charcoal that contained chromium VI (hexavalent chromium) specifically added to defeat cyanogen chloride, a blood agent with the NATO designation CK. The chromium VI additive is a known carcinogen, but the filters are considered safe for use as long as the filters are in good repair. However, the filters should be treated as hazardous waste when disposed of due to the chromium VI content. The filter elements could only be changed in a clean environment from the inside of the mask. The filter elements were notoriously difficult to change, often taking 15 to 20 minutes to complete the task. Accessories M4 Winterization Kit: An insulated olive drab canvas cover that goes over the inlet valves. Made to protect the valve disks from freezing in environments below freezing, usually at below 20 degrees Fahrenheit (-30 Celsius) M1 Resuscitation Hose: '''Made specifically for the M17A1, was to be attached over the exhale valve, allowing a masked soldier to perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on an unmasked soldier.https://youtu.be/TW4XO0L-UFk?t=937 The hose was faulty and often broke the seal on the wearer, exposing them to nerve agents. '''M6 NBC Hood: '''Standard NBC hood for the mask, has a plastic fastener for the neck strap, similar to the M4 hood for the M9A1 mask. * '''M6A2: '''Updated variant, the main difference being that the A2 had different fastener for the neck strap, as well as featuring a zipper. Making it easier to don and remove. '''Neutral Gray Eyelens Outserts: For use in high illumination areas and were essentially sunglasses for the protective mask. The outserts were not a basic issue item supplied with the mask and had to be ordered separately when missions in sunny areas were anticipated. The lenses attenuated the light but did not change the color of the light since accurate color vision was required to read the M256A2 chemical agent detector kit tickets. Green Laser Protection Eyelens Outserts: 'For use at night or in low light conditions. This type provides protection from Ruby and Neodymium type lasers. Made of polycarbonate, offer ballistic/impact protection.http://imgur.com/a/RLKgk * '''Brown Laser Protection Inserts: '''For day use. Offers protection against Ruby, Neodymium, and Double Neodymium lasers. Snap into place behind the mask's lenses, because of this, they do ''not offer ballistic protection. '''M13 Individual Decontaminating And Re-Impregnating Kit: '''Contains a small padhttps://youtu.be/TW4XO0L-UFk?t=238http://imgur.com/a/XX3D2, powder for decontaminating skin. Large bags, containing powder for decontaminating clothing and equipment, or for re-impregnating clothing. A cutter (packaged with a small pad) for removing colored (indicating liquid contamination) spots from clothing.https://youtu.be/TW4XO0L-UFk?t=404 '''M258 Series Personal Decontamination Kit: This individual decontamination kit replaced the M13 series kits first with the M258 and subsequently, the M258A1 kit. The kit contains six foil-packaged decontamination towelettes/wipes in an olive-drab plastic case that fits in a pouch in the rear of the M-17 mask carrier. M8 Chemical Agent Detector Paper: '''Consists of a book of perforated sheets of chemically treated, dye-impregnated paper. A color comparison bar chart is printed inside the front cover. Chemicals in the paper cause specific color changes when paper contacts liquid nerve or blister agents. Foreign Copies The M17 series mask design was copied in at least four countries. These include: '''Czechoslovakia: M10 - Similar to the ABC-M17. Made of a light grey rubber, has a different exhale valve cover and system. Its filters inlet disks thread on, as opposed to snapping on like the original. Bulgaria: PDE-1 - The same as the M10 mentioned above, but made of a black rubber, as well as a rubber five-point head harness. It has more significance, due to the fact it was the only clone which featured a peripheral seal. Poland: MP-4 - Another direct clone, they usually varied in different colours. Older models appear to be made of a olive rubber, with olive drab straps. While newer models are made of a grey rubber, with blue straps. The eye lenses are also slightly farther apart compared to the original M17. M17A2 headstrap.jpg|The markings on the rear of the elastic cloth headstrap. M17A2 Internal Markings.jpg|The "hidden" manufacturer's stamp near the internal filter. M17A2 Interior.jpg|Interior of the M17A2 06-22-13 2301.jpg|The M17A2 with NBC hood and Yellow Outserts. This mask has the embossed mark "M17 C2". Note the drinking tube tilt lever right side of the image below the voice diaphragm. M17A2 outserts off.jpg|M17A2 with outserts off M17A2 Water-sealable bag.jpg|The M17A2 comes with a water-sealable bag which protects the mask's filters from water immersion. M13A2 Filter Element Set.jpg|M17A2 filters in its orginal sealed bag. The filters are named M13A2. This appears to have been made in 1987. M17A2 Filter pack Reverse Side.jpg|The reverse side of the M13A2 filter pack. No markings whatsoever. Such lack of instructions can only increase the appreciation for today's included instruction manuals on a lot of filter packages. Training compensates for this but untrained civilian users might end up being uninformed on proper use. Scott Safety, for example, includes a small manual on their filters. M17Winterkitfront.jpg|M17A1 with the M4 Winterization Kit M17Winterkitleft.jpg|Left side of the M4 Winterization Kit M17Winterkitright.jpg|Right side of the M4 Winterization kit M17Winterkitbottom.jpg|Bottom view of the M4 kit IMG_20160916_195406_869.jpg| M17A1 with the green laser protection outserts. References: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M17_gas_mask [[Category:Vietnam Era Masks] Category:Cold War Era Mask Category:Full Face Masks Category:Military Gas Masks Category:Cheek Filter Masks Category:United States